Shadowdance
by H Kakashi H
Summary: Naruto has all he ever want. He is happy with his fiance Sakura, he has a nice house and a job that he really loves. He wants to have a family and live a peaceful life. But all it comes apart, when he meets Sasuke Uchiha


**Shadowdance**

Part: Prolog (Dear Diary)

Autor: HKakashiH

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: first SakuraNaruto later NarutoSasuke

**Summary**: Naruto has all he ever want. He is happy with his fiance Sakura, he has a nice house and a job that he really loves. He wants to have a family and live a peaceful life. But all it comes apart, when he meets Sasuke Uchiha

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Tokyo, Wednesday De__sember, 29th 1999 _

_Dear Diary,_

_This__ morning I went to the stationery shop and __bought__ you. I don't think I've ever written a diary till now , but in the last one and a half years so much in my life has changed that I decided to write __it__ all down. Perhaps I can understand or accept all that. Hinata says that it can help mee, too. Hmm, the best is to begin with that day, all this begun. I still know that it was June 19th 1998..._

_At that time I still had a realtionship with Sakura Haruno and on this day we __became__ engaged, I was the __happiest__ man on earth. I __had__fought __for a long time __so__ that I __could__ be together with her. I loved her and I __couldn't__ think of something other, __than__ to be with her for the rest of my life. Today, I must __laugh__ when I think of that. __Cause at that time I didn't know, what would happen only a few hours later__. Something that changed __it__ all, __even__ when I didn´t want to accept it. In any case Sakura and I had a long breakfast together in our bed. We talked for a long time, made plans for the future. We __both wanted__ children, many children. We __wanted__ to fill our house with __laughter__._

_After our breakfast we have began to work on this wish. Man, I really was in love with her. It was lunchtime, we __got out of bed __and I took a shower. I had (and have it still) a really good job that I like to do. After my long hot shower, I put my working clothes on. __Sakura sometimes looks at me strangely when I wear them, and says that we should wear something other than that__. I think this time she was angsty to loose me. She means I am a self-confident and good looking young man. And that the women look after me, when I __wear these__ clothes. This tight black pants and the wine-red shirt where normal for me. I had only eyes for my sweet girl. Why should I be interested in other women, when I have Sakura?_

_Like every eavening I had to work, __I leave the house shortly before seven__. I say good bye to my sweet fiance and make my way to the "Blue Moon". The Blue Moon wis one of the hippest bars in Tokyo and __I've worked there for three years__. __I started right after my 21__st__ birthday, and I don't regret one moment. __Everything was like ever. I arrived there, go to my colleagues and together we speak about the comming evening. This day we have a band in our house and we expect correspondingly __with__ customers. We __get __ready and I took my place with my team behind the bar. I love this place, I __feel__ good there and sometimes my team make jokes that I have a relationship with the counter and that only cause I clean ever and ever again the dark and shinning wood, when a glas__s__ stand__s__ there. Today I must smile about that..._

_But I digress. The evening went very quitely. The hous__e__ was full and we haven´t __had__ the time to snap some fresh air. I mixed one cocktail after the next, hold my place clean and enjoyed the musik. I have already known there that __the band would make it__. The customers loved them, danced and sang to __their__ musik. Nothing happend, no dispude under the guests._

_Cause it was a friday eavening, we closed at two. Like every night, we cleaned the place, that was something our boss __craved__ for. H__adn't he done that__, his club wouldn´t be that big now. My colleagues leave one after the other, and I where the last one there. Sorry, __I__ must __laugh__, cause also this was tradition. I stayed longer, cleaned the counter even when early in the morning a cleaning team comes and did it again. It was neraly three the time I finally leave the blue moon and make my way home in this summernight. I was already happy, because Sakura wait every night for me. Often she fall asleep in the armchair with a book in her lap and i have to carry her up in our bed..._

_I__took__ my time, enjoyed the way home and looked often up to the clear sky with all the stars. The biggest part of my way home was alog the park. there wasn´t many houses and it was quite. I can hear the locusts and in a near pond the frogs croak. Every time I am amazed how the nature sounds and that in a middle of a metropolis like Tokyo, where free places like this are realla rare. The rest of my way home I have to go through some lanes. it was the shortest way. I walk there along like every time, but then I saw something in a sightlance, that let me stoped. I went a bit back and saw that I haven't misled me. If I have known at this time what changed with my reaktion, I think I haven't stoped and walk my way without looking twice. Today I would do the same ... I think._

_I went a bit back and walked a few steps in the next lance. The time I arrived that what I haved see, I squat down, touched it and then, in the light of the moon I could clear see it. I must haved looked very dumb, cause I was really surprised. I __knew__ it ... no not it! I __knew__ HIM, him, how lean against the wall, sleeped and was apparently very drunken. But I can't and didn´t want leave him there. Who knows what happend? I have make a decision. One decision that would change my whole life ..._


End file.
